


Pure Instinct

by Chidori95



Series: Pure Instinct- The undying love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blooming romance between two straight friends and one of them having a girlfriend. Confusing emotions and events which bring them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New student part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is going to be slow because i want thing to be a lot more natural.Please support me.

“Onii-san onii-san wake up” Kyuubi tried to wake up Naruto from his deep slumber even though she was practically yelling in his ear Naruto was like an inert object having no effect at all.

“Onii-san if you don’t wake up in next five minutes I am going to open my spider jar and I am sure you won’t like it very much” when Naruto had no affect at all Kyuubi lowered her voice and pinched Naruto in his arm. Her style was easy going but she knew that now Naruto is not going to sleep any more.

Naruto woke up yelling” no, don’t I am wide awake so just so back to your damn room Kyuubi and why the hell are you waking me up didn’t I told you to not wake me up I can do this by myself” Naruto was furious.

He was not a morning person he knew but damn! This does not mean that his evil little sister could do whatever she wanted oh gosh he couldn’t forget the creepy feeling of those all spiders from last week.

He glared at her” you are totally off limit in my room “

“Heh but why onii-sama “ she whined innocently “ I was being a good girl for waking up my lazy sleepy head brother who is bound to sleep whole day if I don’t wake him up” at the end of the sentence innocence was replaced with her usual arrogance.  
Naruto gritted his teeth she was such a rude brat. 

“ You don’t have to wake me up I’ll tell sakura to come and wake me up you are completely crazy so just get the hell out of here” he was glaring at her.

Kyuubi really was his sister in some ways she ignored the whole insult completely 

“listen big bro I don’t have time for this chit chat what you and your pink head girlfriend do is your business and I would be more than happy if I don’t have to wake up you every morning “throwing tantrum was Kyuubi’s favorite.

“Now stop with your whining and dress up you don’t have enough time brother you had 45 minutes when I came I don’t think you have more than 30 min “ it seemed like Kyuubi was tired of making fun “ I am going ahead don’t be late onii-sama” before leaving she sticked her tongue out.

“Oh shit! I am going to be late damn insolent little sister what I did to deserve a sister like her” he cursed her but quickly got up.  
He brushed his teeth took a quick shower wore his uniform and rushed to dining table his breakfast was served already.

Oh God he really loved this part of the morning when he get to eat such a tasty breakfast “morning mom” he went to kushina who was rinsing dishes “hey sweetie” she smiled he gave a chaste kiss on her cheek and and then returned to his seat to have breakfast.

“Where is Kyuu?” he asked while eating his steamed rice and natto. 

“She left early she said her tennis practice was starting in the morning” kushina answered while packing naruto’s bento.  
“Hmm” he said while finishing his kobachi.

“Oh mom I really love your cooking” he complimented her while devouring breakfast kushina could not help but smile.

“Thank you dear , do you have any request for the dinner your father is returning home so I was thinking of making something Italian you father love Italian food”

Naruto grinned “heh you are right he really do love it”.

“ Then what do you suggest I was thinking of making tortellini and pork marsala or should I make tilapia” she asked him naruto though for a second his eyes twinkled ”mom why don’t you make that shrimp scampi dad loved it last time and mom will you please make castella too please mom pleaseeeeee” 

“Hehe alright alright stop saying please I will make castella and you are right your father really loved scampi”

His mom passed him his bento he took it” thanks mom, got to go now” he smile placed another chaste kiss on his mother’s cheek.

“Have a safe day Sweetie”  
“you too mom” he smiled and left.

 

When he reached at the corner of his street he saw his girlfriend and child hood friends waiting for him there. 

“Morning guys, morning sakura” he beamed.

His friends said there greetings too sakura placed her arm around naruto’s arm”hey” she smiled sweetly.

“Hey”while walking naruto leaned and placed a quick peck on sakura’s cheek she flushed a little.

“Gross, would you guys please stop being so lovey-dovey in this early in morning you are making me sick” Kiba was annoyed. 

“If ino rejected you and you are feeling miserable it’s not our fault so stop being such a loser”sakura commented on kiba’s unusual annoyance she never had a good relation with Kiba he was too stupid. 

“What? It has nothing to with that and naruto you traitor why did you have to tell this gossip machine now she is going to relate everything to my rejection” Kiba was really angry and glared at sakura.

“He doesn’t have to you are forgetting Ino is my friend I was feeling bad for you but I think she really made the right choice she doesn’t deserve an idiot like you”

sakura lashed out kiba huffed “why you…”

“k-kiba kun,s-sakura san p-please don’t fight”hinata tried to resolve the matter.

Naruto eyed his friends hinata was trying to cool down kiba and sakura like always kiba and sakura were fighting like always everything seemed so usual and yet so unusual to naruto.

He had a feeling that something was going to happen; something which may change their lives it was an unsettling feeling.

He sighed Kiba and sakura stopped fighting for a second “Naruto you ok?” Kiba asked in a concerned way hinata and sakura seemed to worrying too.

Naruto was startled at sudden question but hide it and let out a exaggerated sigh “how can I be ok when every time my girlfriend meets my best friend they always fight I am such an unlucky man ”naruto said in a dramatic way “hinata chan please comfort my broken heart” he leaned on hinata in a flirting manner.

Hinata flushed bright crimson “N-Naruto-kun…”

“Narutooooooo”sakura was enraged “I am going to kill you” she tried to smack her bag or Naruto’s arm but he was already used to it so he sidestepped in a fluid movement.

“No sakura-chan~ not this time” he sprinted toward the road.

Sakura flushed “I won’t let you run away” she dashed too. 

“Oh man! Not again” kiba dashed to behind them “idiots” he barked loudly.

Hinata sighed “w-why they have to run i-it’s dangerous” but she too tried to catch up with her friends.

Naruto was laughing loudly and running at full speed sakura was behind him and cursing him to stop right away or she will kill him.

When he reached at road side he stopped running signal was red he waited there he was a little out of breath but other than that he was fine he wasn’t even sweating when sakura and others catch up finally they were panting.

“Hahaha... it feels like I am the only blissful youth of our group you guys have no stamina seriously panting like puppies you should practice under Lee sensei” he was grinning goofily .

Sakura punched him on arm “Idiot who are you calling puppies if you can run like bolt no normal person can catch up to you and thank you so much but have you Lee sensei all to yourself”

“She is right Naruto will you stop running every day insanely or someday I am going to have a heart stroke man you run too much and too fast” Kiba was sweating like crazy and panting hard Sakura was also still glaring.

Hinata was not out of breath too much she was also in track and field like Naruto and had pretty good stamina before he could say something to his defense Hinata spoke “K-Kiba kun, S-Sakura san tissue...” she was holding tissues for both.  
Naruto could not hold his laughter never sensing someone’s gaze at him.

Remaining way to school also passed in their little chit chat and jokes Naruto was feeling better these idiots were his life always making him feel good he smiled fondly on Kiba and sakura’s little brawling Hinata seemed to notice it.

When they reached school grounds she could not hold in any more.

“N-Naruto kun i-if you have something on your mind you can share with me” hinata’s tone was serious he glanced at her and shook his head “I am fine really Hinata chan I was just feeling a little upset for some unknown reason ok and when I say unknown I literally don’t know why I was feeling like that” when he felt hinata was going to ask the reason he corrected his sentence “but yeah I am fine now that run really made me feel good and all chit chat really am good now don’t worry about me” Hinata smiled sweetly “ I-if you say so Naruto kun”.

“What are you two talking be?” sakura tilted her head a little before leaving again “hurry up or you are going to be late”. 

“Sakura chan wait a bit geez” he said loudly and twirled to Hinata “let’s go, shall we” he said in a flirtatious manner Hinata giggled and nodded and together they headed inside the building. 

 

After putting their back packs into locker and grabbing text books and note books they made their way to class room Kiba was annoyed and his sarcasm was at his peak Naruto was having fun with Kiba and Sakura’s exchange they settled to their usual seats Kiba behind him Sakura at left and Hinata front.

Kiba was not shutting up telling how Naruto could never understand the pain of rejection “you had your way with Sakura so easily and every girl in the class leers at you, you can have any girl even if Sakura leaves you, you don’t know how much I am suffering” Kiba whined Naruto sighed it was kind of becoming a routine for them after every two or three month Kiba would ask Ino out and she would plainly say no and then Kiba would have this self-pity episodes for 2-3 days.

“Kiba you sound like I have a harem”Naruto was pretty annoyed he knew Sakura did not liked Kiba’s statement she was frowning “in my 17 years of life Sakura is the only girl I have dated so far and it’s not as if it was so easy to ask her out I proved myself worthy of her” his friend was now biting his lips he realized, he’d gone too far in his tantrum.

Naruto narrowed his eyes Sakura’s was irritated too “cheer up now! Will you” Hinata felt the atmosphere becoming cold so she clasped her hands to get attention “why not we all work on it t-together” her friends watched her curiously “you mean to help Kiba so Ino falls in love with him?” on Naruto’s question she nodded “well we can work on it” Sakura gave her approval too she was beaming Naruto chuckled ‘Oh god these girls and their matchmakings ’.

Kiba was touched he broke into a goofy grin “what would I do without you guys”Naruto was going to say something but at this moment Iruka came into class after greetings he announced in his polite tone “as I have told you already from now on a new student is going to join us I am expecting a warm welcome” class went to complete silence “Come in now” the door opened and every one turned their attention to the door including Naruto and his bunch.

The boy standing there had a strange air of aloofness girls eyes were glued to him even Naruto was amazed at those handsome features: ebony black hair with natural blue tints a bit strange hair style which suited him well onyx eyes with the hint of intelligence pale skin and nice built he was already wearing school’s formal attire and it looked really good on him too Naruto even could not blink his eyes for some seconds.

New boy made his way to aisle never acknowledging the gleeful voices his classmate made Iruka smiled warmly “ It’s nice to have you here with us finally please introduce yourself to the class” Upon Iruka’s approval boy faced them he eyed the crowd for a moment Naruto felt that when boy looked his way there was a familiar spark like he knew him but it didn't last longer than mere seconds before he shifted his gaze “ I am Sasuke Uchiha I have transferred from Funabashi Asahi high school I hope to have to your assistance please take care of me”.

Naruto felt strange it wasn’t that Sasuke was rude he was polite but there was dryness in his tone girls was whispering about how hot he looked while speaking Naruto smirked really girls are pretty strange creatures.

Iruka cleared his throat to silent the class“now that introduction is complete Naruto will show you around the school” their eyes met for a brief moment, Iruka continued “he may look like it but he is class rep and girl beside her is in student council so if you have any problems you can count on them they all are good kids” Sasuke nodded quietly “ now you can have the open seat if you don’t have text book you can share it with the girl sitting next to you” Sasuke took the open seat girl sitting beside her flushed crimson“ I have my text books” he replied monotonically girl had a dejected look “ Its quiet efficient of you to have it on you very first day” Iruka appreciated him and then proceeded“ everyone open page 22…”

Class proceeded without any distraction Iruka was not a strict teacher but he had some rules and no one wanted to mess with him because he could become very difficult to handle then.

Period before lunchtime was free because of Jiraiya sensei’s absence “Ok guys I am going to give that guy a tour I’ll meet you at cafeteria with him” Sakura narrowed her eyes “why with him I don’t think it’s necessary”.  
Naruto shook his head “I know Sakura but he is new and it will be sort of rude of us you know, I mean I’m class rep and you are from student council what will he think of us”. 

“Naruto is right Sakura it won’t hurt us to have one additional person at our table” on Kiba’s statement Sakura frowned “whatever I don’t think he’d like to hang out with us though, I have some errands to do in student council so I’ll take my leave” and just like that she left ‘having a girlfriend was pretty tough’.

Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder “ don’t worry she will be fine by lunch time go and give him tour he is having a tough time there” Kiba pointed he was crowded by girls Sasuke looked irritated Naruto was amused by his expressions “ yes N-Naruto kun leave Sakura san to us” he smiled at them and nodded.

 

He stopped at Sasuke’e desk and cheerfully asked “hey what’s going on” a girl giggled and cling to Naruto’s side “we were just welcoming him” Sasuke growled and holding laughter was becoming very hard for him he has to rescue this poor boy “Oh I’m sorry for interrupting but I have to show him around the school so if you will please excuse us” his azure eyes were shining mis-chiefly Sasuke wasn't even looking at him “Sasuke you ready” Sasuke got up from his seat it seemed he was more than ready and without even a word left the class with him.

Sasuke was too silent while their walk in hallway even for a talkative person like Naruto it was hard to start a conversation “Umm so Sasuke if you don’t remember I will introduced myself one more time before starting the tour” he turned to him and grinned “I am Naruto Uzumaki at your services I’ll be your tour guide for today”.

“Thanks for introduction but I think it is unnecessary” he said dryly Naruto glanced at him “and why is that?” 

“Because of your healthy morning exercise” he replied curtly.

Naruto blinked his eyes for a second, stared at him and then burst out laughing “Oh man you are so funny so you saw me and my bunch this morning hmm that’s why I felt it” Naruto seemed thoughtful Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly silently asking ‘felt what?’.

Naruto scratched the back of his head “Err never mind so let’s go to the locker room first” Sasuke quietly followed him.  
He showed him gym, clubs and student council office Sasuke greeted every one Sakura was in a better mood too Naruto felt relived.


	2. New Student part 2

He was almost done with showing him around Sasuke was quiet at first but when Naruto asked him questions he replied politely and after some time they fell into easy conversation Naruto felt, it wasn’t that Sasuke was unfriendly may be he was just nervous after all it was his first day.

0“Eh who I am seeing our little fox boy on a walk with some new kid “Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boy standing in front of him “Hyuga” Naruto called his name in sharp tone “what do you want?” there was flatness in his tone Naruto was trying to calm himself he didn’t wanted to create a scene in front of Sasuke nonetheless on his first day.

Other boy smirked heinously “want? I was just greeting you why you have to be so stiff about it” Sasuke was silently observing them ‘he didn’t had anything to do with this’ he thought dryly.

Hyuga looked at him with calculating eyes Sasuke had a feeling like he had saw this person before “hmm I have to say Naruto you have such fine tastes even though I am surprised that this time you’re pray is a boy strange you didn’t told me that you have started to date boys too poor Sakura” . 

Naruto couldn’t hold any longer his face flushed red, he was enraged “you bastard how dare you!” before he could punch the other boy Sasuke reflexively stopped his punch in a feline grace and caught him “Uchiha don’t stop me, get away” Naruto’s tongue lashed anger was rising in his voice.

“Yeah yeah get away from him I want to see what our little fox can do” Sasuke narrowed his eyes , there was no mistake that Hyuga guy was doing this on purpose and he had quite a dirty mouth too.

“You scumbag...” Naruto was becoming out of control students were gathering too Sasuke sighed. He tried to calm Naruto but when he again just tried to hit Hyuga Sasuke was forced to use wrist lock on Naruto “What the fuck Sasuke you bastard it hurts lemme go”.

Sasuke hardened his grip “snap out of it! Will you? he is doing this on purpose can’t you see” Sasuke’s tone was sharp and low almost a whisper. Hyuga was smirking, Naruto’s blood boiled but he tried to calm himself “let go of me Sasuke” his voice was cold he looked at him warningly and then released his grip. 

Sasuke turned to the other boy and gave him killing glares he shuddered his shoulders and left students were still gathered he gave them a death glare too and people started to leave. 

Naruto was still, not looking at him and not saying a single word. He hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder “You OK?” Naruto lifted his gaze “yeah I’m fine” his voice was low.

“Want to talk about it?” Sasuke offered generously he was not interested in this fight or about that boy but he felt an urge to know the reason behind Naruto’s aggressive behavior. He glanced at him, there was so much more to this boy than it actually looked laughing, easy going, class rep, funny and then aggressive & violent. He felt curious for the first time in his life.

Naruto shook his head “it’s nothing important, let’s go to cafeteria it’s almost lunch time” Sasuke looked at him, he wanted Naruto to talk but he didn't wanted to pry into the matter so he kept quiet and followed him to cafeteria.

His friends were sitting at the usual spot they waved at him and Sasuke; he smiled too and waved at them. When they reached at table every one greeted them “Guys this is Sasuke Uchiha and all of you know already but I think Ino didn't know so this was for her” Naruto smiled while watching a blond girl in group. 

Blonde girl smiled warmly “even though Sakura already told me but any way thanks”. Naruto scratched behind his head and huffed Sasuke rolled his eyes ‘this guy really loved introductions’ “ now you guys give your introduction by yourself” Naruto took his usual spot he was still flushed with embarrassment everyone laughed Sasuke smirked too but hide it quickly.

Kiba started first “I’m Kiba .Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet ya”.

Pink haired girl looked at him arrogantly and said in stiffed tone,“Sakura Haruno, I’m student council vice president”.

Next was blonde she smiled warmly “Student council president Ino Yamanaka. Even though I am president and it’s only thanks to a certain idiot and his insecure girlfriend. By the way it’s a pleasure to meet you”,Naruto and Sakura both glared at her.

Next girl was fidgeting “H-Hinata H-Hyuga, N-nice meeting you U-Uchiha san” ‘Hyuga’ Sasuke repeated under his breath, bell ringed there was no doubt ,this girl she looked so much like that boy and also the name ‘are they related’ he thought to himself’. 

Kiba noticed it “Hey you know her already”.

Before Sasuke could say a single word Naruto interrupted “yeah in our way we were talking about drama club last year play when she gave that strange story and how much it was difficult was for all of us to stick to that story even though after wards it was a huge success”.

Sakura’s expressions softened “yeah she really has strange taste always writing gay stories” Hinata flushed bright red Sasuke was dumfounded ‘this shy girl writes gay stories this really was a strange bunch’.

“I am so hungry damn” Naruto whined Sasuke stared at him ‘he was strange’ “You didn’t bring your lunch it’s strange” upon Sakura’s question he shook his head “I brought it but it’s in classroom”.

“N-Naruto kun you can share with me if you want” Hinata offered “Sheesh Hinata don’t spoil him too much and you stop with your puppy eyes” Ino stopped Hinata and scolded Naruto Sakura was eyeing him with mercy “ go get your lunch you are too lazy”.

“You are being too hard on my brother INO SAN don’t you think” everyone was startled at the new sound Sasuke was looked ‘now who else is left’ Sasuke groaned under his breath.

“Ah Kyu chan” everyone’s expression changed there was standing a girl with orange hairs and twin pony tails her eyes were like Naruto’s Blue and so much blue!

“I’m going to get something Umm Naruto Sasuke you want something” Kiba stood to leave “ I have brought brother’s lunch Kiba san but thanks for your concern” Girl smiled coldly and gave Naruto his lunch box Kiba left hurriedly.

Others started to eat Naruto opened his box and asked curtly “why are you here and why do you have my lunch and where’s Temari and Ten Ten” Kyuubi chuckled “I was to your class for calculator you know I forgot to bring mine and I saw your lunch box there so I thought I would bring you am I not a very good girl oni sama” there was something about Kyuubi that Sasuke felt a little of ‘Brother complex’ he shifted his gaze to outside. Others were aware too may be but no one was saying anything may be it was because they were used to it.

“Who is he? You have a new friend in the first week of New Year and didn’t even tell me” her way was not of a little sister a bit too demanding and rude.

“I’m not obliged to tell you everything mind your own damn business” Naruto bit out struggling to maintain normal volume he obviously didn’t liked her way of talking.

Ino cleared her throat, “Kyuu chan He is Sasuke, a new student he just transferred today so we are giving him company”. Kyuubi nodded and smiled, “Thanks but I didn’t asked you Ino san”.

“Kyuubi apologize now” Naruto demanded darkly Ino tilted her head and said softly, “Its fine Naruto I didn’t mind”. Kyuubi was biting her lips, “I am sorry” her voice was monotonic she shifted her gaze to Sasuke who was rather quiet, he was new so it was better to just stay quiet “and Uchiha san I hope you won’t cause troubles for my brother” Sasuke was annoyed he tried to make his voice even and not sharp “What I do is none of your concern” he then looked the other way ignoring the girl completely anger was rising in his own veins. 

“Leave, Now” Naruto only said two words anger flaring on his face an voice low, she looked taken aback and turned to leave.

Atmosphere was tensed and heavy everyone was quiet. Kiba came back and took his seat, “So Kitty left” he asked jokingly but no one was in mood, “Very funny Kiba” Sakura narrowed her eyes she was poking at her food.

Naruto exhaled and then smiled at Sasuke” I’m sorry for her she is not a bad girl just over protective in a way umm but leave it aside you can share with me”. 

Sasuke exhaled, “thanks Naruto but I will go buy my lunch”.

Naruto’s jaw clenched “Is it because of my sister’s misbehaved” His blue eyes were trembling in fury but voice calm.  
Sasuke felt strange. It was fascinating to see those blue eyes trembling in fury. 

“It’s not that. You could say, I don’t share well” Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

“I think, you should consider his offer” said Ino while chewing her food.

“No. I...” He shook his head in disagreement. After earlier session he couldn’t lie to himself that his mood was rather sour.   
Naruto was drawing patterns on table ‘So childish’. Sasuke thought to himself.

“Lunch time will be over in 15 min” Kiba scratched his head. “All good item are sold I bet. So just accept the poor boy offer. Before he starts to brawl.” 

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Sakura who was rather quiet after earlier introduction and stuff punch Kiba in arm and then her gaze shifted toward Sasuke and then again dropped at her food. “Naruto can share with me. And you can eat his lunch. I think this won’t hurt your pride.” Sasuke grimaced at her crudeness.

Sakura finished her sentence icily. “Sakura chan”, Naruto whined at the meanness of her style. She raised her eye brow, like asking ‘what’.

Sasuke exhaled. Naruto was making his puppy eyes, it annoyed him. He took an onigiri and helped himself. Naruto’s grin was oblivious. Grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. Sasuke frowned but kept eating.

When Naruto kept staring and not eating he asked him to join monotonically. That idiot grinned again and started to savor the food.

When bell rang he thanked them and stood up to leave for class but Naruto suddenly tugged at his sleeve. It surprised Sasuke. 

It was quiet obvious, this idiot didn’t know the word personal space. 

He raised his eye brow, “Umm after this we have free period. You know I told you about Jiraya sensei. He is also PE in charge so we will be free. So you wanna go home together we can have a small tour too.” He freed his arm from Naruto, “I appreciate it but I have to go home early. I have other things to do too.” Sakura gritted her teeth. Before she could have said something Ino took her hand and dragged her. “Okay Naruto we have something to do in student council so you guys go ahead k.” Sakura was cursing her.

“Umm N-Naruto-Kun I will also take my leave I have to copy some notes see you in class” It was second time during his presence that girl has talked. Her stuttering annoyed him.

Kiba was facing other way not looking at them. Naruto cleared his throat, “I wanted to have you a good time today but umm… I’m sorry.” Naruto suddenly bowed. It surprised him. There was sincerity in boy’s tone. ‘Why does he even care about me. Why does it is bothering him so much.’ He sighed, “You gave a good tour. I’m thankful.” 

Naruto’s lips curled. His azure eyes saddening , “Sorry.” There was so pain in his voice that it startled Sasuke. Before Naruto could move away he grabbed Naruto’s wrist. It was on impulse; Naruto looked surprised too Kiba only narrowed his eyes. He may be a bigger idiot but he knew when he has to stay quiet. 

“I am not angry. Your sister’s attitude made me a little mad but it’s okay now. I’m not a child and to hold grudges is not in my nature.” He stopped. Naruto’s eyes were shining. Blue could be such enchanting color. He never knew. He tried to composed himself , “In weekdays I don’t have a lot of free time and I have already been here many times so I know here well. If...” he stopped and let go of Naruto’s wrist. 

“If?” Naruto was impatient. 

“If you want to hang out we can go on Sunday. I don’t mind” He said and left Naruto was dumfounded. 

He didn’t Knew why his chest felt tight. Kiba patted his shoulder “Let’s go.” Naruto beamed “Yeah Lets go. Hehehe . Sasuke is so nice”, Kiba smiled too and ruffled Naruto’s hairs, “Yeah he is no doubt.”

Sasuke was dazed until he took his seat. ‘Why I did that. He was so annoying right. And I wanted him to shut up. Yeah exactly. There is no other reason. Why I’m so flustered. Ugghhh stupid Blonde’ he tried to occupy himself with class and was successful in his attempt.

After class Naruto was waiting for him outside. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Uh I wanted to say thanks.” Naruto scratched behind his head.

“For what” Sasuke locked hand on chest.

“For saying those entire thing this afternoon.” Naruto was fidgeting.

“ I said because I wanted to.” Sasuke looked away.

Naruto smiled, “ You really are a good person.”

Sasuke raised his eye brow, “ Umm so we will meet tomorrow. Take care.”

“Hn” ,Sasuke gave a one word answer and looked away.

Naruto chewed his lower lip and then took off. When he reached at scool door he saw Naruto with his bunch. Sakura was clinging to him. Ino and Hinata were also laughing. Kiba was sulking.

Sasuke exhaled. He didn’t had time for this friendship and stuff. He started walking to toward Train station.

Later at night….

“I love castella.” Naruto was savoring food happily.

“You look happy. Something good happened today.” Minato smiled at his son.

Naruto beamed and nodded, “ Yeah I met someone new today.” His eyes twinkling.

Sasuke Uchiha, ‘I am determined to make you friend now’ he laughed merrily while talking to his family...


	3. Strange feelings part 1

Kyuubi was fidgeting. Naruto was so angry at her yesterday that she couldn’t muster the courage to even knock the door today.

 

“If I don’t go in, he is going to sleep whole day. My idiot brother”. She smiled to herself and mumbled. She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

 

“Oni san. I am coming in.” Her voice abnormally cheerful.

 

Door opened before she could barge in. Naruto was fully dressed and had comb in his hand. He looked at her coldly and turned to go back into bathroom to finish his hair style.

 

She exhaled and then inhaled and said cheerfully, “What a surprise! Oni san can actually wake up on his own. Now your pink haired girlfriend doesn’t have to come.”

 

Naruto didn’t even look at her. She bit at her lip. He came back into room and started to pack his bag. She tried again to make him talk.

 

“Oh! Even checking your bag. You are being awfully efficient today.” She said in a joking way.

 

Naruto closed the zipper of his bag and looked her way, “Anything else you want to say Kyuubi?”

 

Kyuubi gasped at the coldness in his brother’s voice. ‘Enough!’ she screamed in his mind. Why was he cold to her? What she did wrong? Those people, all of his brother’s friend, none of them were trust worthy! Then why was he taking their side. Why! Why!

 

A stream of emotions tightened her chest. She was looking at her feet. Naruto sighed. He didn’t wanted to be this cold with her but what she did was not easily forgivable.

 

“If you are done talking go back and close the door.” He said coolly.

 

“Why are you taking their side?” Kyuubi clenched her fist. Her tone was harsh.

 

“Because they are my friends. Have I ever talked to your friends that way Kyuu? But you did! And even to Sasuke. Jeez Kyuu. He is a stranger. It was his first day and you ruined everything. Why you have to be so rude. Seriously what I did to deserve a sister like you.” Naruto was holding until now but now he was furious.  
She wasn’t feeling remorseful at all about what she did. Hell! She was even accusing him.

 

“So now you are angry at me! Huh brother how nice of you. How can you even trust those people? Haven’t you had enough of this friendship crap! They are going to hurt you again and I can’t bear it! Even that new guy in your group! All of them are traitor’s brother. Why don’t you understand? None of them was at your side when you needed them most then..!” 

 

“Cut it out Kyuu. Don’t act like a child. You too know it. They have nothing to do with that incident. Even if they wanted, there was nothing they could do. So”. He paused and looked at her. His eye brows narrow. But his tone softened. “Brace yourself together Kyuu. Things happen in life. You have to move forward. If you are going to hold on the painful memories forever. You will be stuck here forever.”

 

He looked in her eyes. There was so much pain. Her lips trembling and hands clenched into fist. He shut his eyes for a moment and then opens them again. To see his sister in this state was more painful. It certainly was unbearable.

 

He came to her and flickered at her forehead. She looked startled and then growled, “What was that for?”

 

He beamed, “Just felt like it.”

“Idiot brother.” She flustered. Naruto chuckled and returned to his earlier activity. 

 

He was busy again settling things. Kyuubi remained silent for a second and then spoke again, “I know they are important to you. So I’ll try my best to not cause trouble for you. But you are my brother. I don’t want to see you in pain again.” With that she left. Naruto stopped and then sighed heavily, ‘a heavy start of day’. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It really was an odd day to begin with. Kiba had something to do so he went ahead of them. Hinata had swimming practice so she was early too. Sakura was holding onto his arm and chatting happily. But Naruto’s mood was still down due to Kyuubi.

 

He didn’t hate it. His sister caring so much for him. His friends and girlfriend being protective of him. He liked this feeling. It was strange but he loved it when someone he loved was possessive of him. He acted on this phrase that when you love someone you let them take care of you. But what was making him upset was the fact that everyone was tensed. They were regretting. They all felt the responsibility for all those painful events. It made him feel guilty.

 

“Is it about yesterday Naruto? Did you have a fight with Kyuu chan?” Sakura seemed concerned. He sighed. He was found out.

 

He was not a type of person to hide his feeling. He always spoke what was on his mind. So when she asked , he couldn’t lie, “She was upset that I took side of Sasuke and Ino.”

 

“She is just protective of you. You know it too.” Sakura was trying to comfort him.

 

“I know Sakura but still her behavior is not acceptable. You guys know the circumstances. But what about Sasuke. He didn’t knew anything and it was his first day too. I feel terrible. How am I supposed to make friend with him now?”

Sakura looked at her surprised and then she pinched Naruto’s cheek. “You good for nothing boyfriend. You are not worried about Kyuu chan at all. You are actually whining about Sasuke. Can’t you see? He is a cold hearted idiot. I don’t get it. Why are you so obsessed with what he thinks?” Her tone was pert but he could sense seriousness. 

 

Naruto pouted, “All of you really. He is such a nice guy. Ask Kiba once we arrive. Even though I should be the one to comfort him he actually comforted me. You still don’t know his good points.”

 

Sakura fanned her hand, “I am not interested.”

 

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully and then dropped the topic. He didn’t want to make his girlfriend feel bad, “Umm so where is that new store Sakura chan? When should we go there?”

 

Sakura’s eyes shined and her mood brightened too, “What about after school? Hinata and Ino are going to join us and Kiba will be done with his practice too.”

 

Naruto smiled, “Yeah its perfect” Sakura clinged to his arm. ‘I’ll ask Sasuke too. I wonder if he likes sweets or not.’

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
When they entered class Sasuke was sitting in a seat near window and girls were flocked around him. Chattering stupidly and loudly. Sasuke seems pissed. It amused Naruto to look him like that. ‘I have yet to ask him for this afternoon. Even though he told me that he doesn’t have much time after school. I hope he can spare an hour for us.’

 

Sakura slapped playfully at his shoulder, “Hey what are you spacing out for? 

 

He shook his head, “Nothing, I was just thinking.” He took his seat. He felt Sasuke’s gaze at him for a moment but when he looked his way he was staring out of window.

 

“What things?” Sakura took her seat too. Before he could answer Kiba and Hinata entered class and after that Their History teacher entered too. Class started. 

 

It was strange how well Sasuke was responding. He was a genius. Giving answers calmly. Even though he was a boy Naruto thought to himself, ‘He looks cool. What can I say about it Sakura. I don’t know but the moment I saw him. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to know him better. Strange feelings.’ He thought .

 

When bell rang he started to gather his books. Sakura was happy about their little after school trip to the new store. She was talking nonstop. Kiba was yawning. And Hinata was smiling fondly and talking a little too. Naruto looked over Sasuke’s desk it was empty. ‘He left and I couldn’t even ask him’. He thought.

 

“Why are you spacing out so much today? Tell me, are you thinking about someone else? Are you cheating on me?” Sakura said in a dramatic tone. Hiding her face with hands.

 

Naruto took her hand and said in a passionate way, “Is it even possible Sakura chan? For me to look at any other face with love but yours?”

 

“Naruto” She intertwined her finger with Naruto.

 

“Sakura” He to intertwined finger firmly with her.

 

“Just like always so dramatic. You two! Will you ever learn?” It was Ino. They were late so she came in their class.

 

“What makes you think they will ever?” Kiba growled. Annoyed on their act.

 

“B-but Kiba san isn’t it lovely?” Hinata said looking at them in a passionate way.

 

“Only she understands us” said Sakura.

 

Kiba grumbled and Ino shook his head. ‘There was no helping to these guys.’

 

When they entered cafeteria Naruto spotted Sasuke in line. Yesterday was an exception but how he was supposed to ask him to have lunch with them today. Kiba patted his shoulder, “I’ll ask him to come and join us. Don’t frown like this or Sakura will notice again.”

 

Naruto put his hand on back of his head sheepishly. Thanking his friend through eyes they walked to the table,” I’ll go buy lunch. Anyone wants anything?”

 

“Soy milk for me” Ino said while opening her bento.

“Got it.” He left. Naruto was poking at food he was feeling anxious. Sasuke’s chances of joining them at lunch were 50-50.

 

Sakura was busy chatting with Hinata and Ino. Ino was telling her about some guy in class who confessed to her. 

 

“Hey, I got your soy milk Ino.” Upon hearing Kiba’s voice he lifted his face. There with Kiba Sasuke was also standing. With his usual aloofness. Naruto’s eyes shone.


	4. Strange feelings part 2

Ino and Hinata greeted Sasuke. Sakura made a face but she too greeted him and then busied herself again with Ino Kiba took the seat beside Ino so Sasuke had to take the seat beside Naruto.

Naruto felt excited. To see Sasuke again here on their table. It felt so good to him. “Hey, good to see you.” He smiled at him.

Sasuke lifted his gaze. His face was stoic. Then dropped his gaze. “Hn”.

Naruto beamed. Sakura just said hmph and looked away. It was good. How everyone was talking to Sasuke. There were not any awkward moments today. Thanks God Kyuubi didn’t showed up so it was half of because that too.

When bell rang and they stood up and left their seats to leave Naruto reached for Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and turned his way and looked at him questioningly. 

“Umm… actually Sasuke Sakura and girls made a plan after school to go on that new shop Kiba is also coming and I’m going too. So ummm… I just wanted to ask if you could join us for some time too.” He looked at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke didn't batted his eyes,. Then he shook his head and sighed. “I told you yesterday, I don’t have time after school. Didn't I?”

Naruto said hurriedly, “I know I know. And I’m not asking for much even its just an hour or less its OK with me I mean us umm so what’s your answer?”

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto’s desperation. And then a faint smile appeared on his lips but it was just for a moment, “Ok but it will be short. If it’s OK with you. I don’t want to make you guys…”

Naruto cut his sentence in middle, “No, it’s ok. Everyone will be happy.”

“I'll try”. Answer was short and with that Sasuke turned.

“See you after school.”

“Hn”

Sasuke left. Sakura came to him. “What were you talking with him.”

“Nothing special. You will know after school.” He smiled.

Sakura looked curious but she didn’t press any more. Next was their P.E. class. Sasuke was really good at sports. And after quiet sometime Naruto had a good opponent so he was enjoying.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sakura was a little busy with student council. She had some errands to do so she said to wait for her. When they came out finally, with Hinata and Kiba Sasuke was also waiting for them. His hands in pocket and staring at some invisible point. Naruto smiled, “Hey guys sorry. We are not too late, are we?”

Kiba fanned, “No dude we just came out.”

Sakura frowned and whispered, “You invited him too?”

He smiled, “Isn’t it good?” Sakura made a annoyed face.

He turned to his bunch, “We should get going. Sasuke doesn't have much time.”

“Yeah lets the store.” Ino said excitedly.

 

They all left school gate. Sasuke was quiet like yesterday. “He speaks more when we are alone. Must be because he is shy.’ He thought. After just five min walk they were already at store. 

When they entered he noticed Sasuke’s mood was foul. Store sure was way too girly with pink ribbons and maids in pink dresses but what could he say. He was already used to it. But Sasuke wasn’t he thought. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath. Sasuke looked pretty disgust.

‘Crap.’ A bad impression again. Naruto thought to himself. They took a seat at a corner. Place was quiet pack. It seemed popular among GIRLS. Damn all girls! Naruto cursed himself again Sasuke looked uncomfortable.

 

“What would you like to order dear customers?” Girl in pink maid uniform smiled at them cheekily. She looked cute her eyes were honey color and she was batting them innocently. ‘Wow so cute.’ Naruto gulped.

“I’m leaving.” Sasuke stood. His tone monotone.

“What!! Already? We haven’t even ordered yet.” Kiba looked surprised.

“ I’m not hungry yet. Bye” Naruto cursed his ignorance. But before he could say something Sakura spoke.

 

“If you were not HUNGRY YET. And you didn’t have time. Why bother to come?? You are so self-centered.” Sakura lashed out.

 

“Hey Sakura calm down.” Ino tried to calm her down but she was enraged.

 

“Sakura san please cool down.” Hinata tried to.

“Sakura chan Sasuke please both of you calm down.” Naruto pleaded in low voice.

“What about you Haruno. You are just a clingy brat. This is not School grounds. And you are not vice president of student council right now. Get you head out of clouds. You are nothing but idiot. It’s a waste of time.” Sasuke slammed his hand on table and left.

 

“Shit, Sakura. Sasuke. Damn! what to do.” Naruto was in deep panic. He mumbled under his breath. Everything happened way too fast. Sakura was glaring outside the window.

 

“You go after him. We will handle her.” Kiba signaled him with his hand.

 

Naruto took a moment, His eyes sparkled. He really had good friends. He left the café in a hurry. He ran to catch up with Sasuke who was walking with enough speed, which was why Naruto was kind of running.

 

“Sasuke. Please stop. At least listen to me.” But Sasuke didn’t answer.

 

“Listen I’m sorry. I should have known that such a girly place won’t be your taste. But you should have eaten something. They are famous. You would have enjoyed.”

 

When Naruto got no response he has to act soon he knew. They were near the park now and after next turn it would be train station. 

 

He quickly blocked Sasuke’s way and spread his arms, “Are you going to listen to me or not.” He was annoyed. Sasuke was acting a bit too childish.

 

“Out of my way.” Sasuke eye brows were narrowed and he had grim expressions.

 

“Damn Sasuke stop it already. It was just a café. We all could have good time, eaten cake and had fun. But you..” Naruto was annoyed too.

 

“Oh. If you are so hung up on those cakes. why did you come here? Go have fun with your girl.” Sasuke tried to get passed.

 

“You idiot. If those were important than you. I wouldn’t be here chasing after you.” Naruto gritted his teeth.

 

Sasuke stopped and averted his gaze. “Whatever.”

 

“You are one cocky bastard.” Naruto sighed.

 

“Aren’t you giving me too many nicknames for a day?” Sasuke said dryly.

 

It was Naruto’s turn now, “Whatever, You are coming with me now. I was in mood to eat sweets. And you ruined it. Now come.” He grabbed Sasuke’s arm and started walking.

 

“Hey let go of me. Where exactly are you taking me too”.

 

“When we will arrive you will know. Now shut up and walk.”

 

Sasuke was fuming but he kept walking. He tried to free his arm but Narutu’s grip was sturdy. “We are here.” Naruto announced and Sasuke looked in front of him. It was a café. But it looked quiet decent. With dark blue color and silver design around the glass door.

 

“Let’s go.” Naruto dragged him inside.

 

Sasuke cursed him under his breath. “Hey Chouji I’m here”

 

A chubby guy was sitting there. Café had a nice atmosphere. There was a garden attached to the place and there were benches under trees. Dark blue silver and a little light orange was the theme. Sasuke’s mood lightened. This persistent idiot had quiet good taste.

 

“You have a friend with you?” That chubby guy asked.

 

Naruto beamed, “Yeah a new one. He doesn’t have much time so please two usual ones.” Sasuke just hmphed at the word usual. That idiot wasn’t even asking him what he wanted. “ And daifuku too.” 

 

“Got it” Chouji said smiling. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

 

“Will you let go of me already?”

 

“Huh. No Way. You will run away again. And I’m starving.”

 

After eating that large bento box, still starving. Sasuke sighed. He composed himself. “I won’t so let go of my arm.”

 

“Promise”

 

“Yeah promise”

 

“Good” , Naruto smiled at him warmly and released his hand. Sasuke averted his gaze. Chouji came and placed the order on counter.

 

“Eating here or outside?’ He asked.

 

“Outside. A quieter corner would be best.” Chouji gave a knowing look. 

 

“Come”.

 

They both came outside. Sasuke scanned the surroundings. It was a beautiful garden. Due to trees on sidelines you can’t see it from outside. There were flowers blooming. Benches were wooden and it matched this whole scenery so much. Naruto and Chouji placed them on a table. This was in corner under a tree. Surrounded by flowers. It was quiet a romantic scene. Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach. What was this strange feeling!

 

“So, do you like it?” Naruto’s smile was triumph.

“It’s good.” Sasuke didn’t mind being a little honest.

 

“I’m honored to know. But now prepare for you punishment.” Naruto’s smile was mischievous.

 

“Why?” Sasuke raised his eye brow in questioning manner.

 

“Don’t act so innocent. You made me run all the way here. I missed those fancy cakes. So now bear you punishment like a man.” Naruto’s manner was preaching.

 

“And what would be the punishment.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

“I am going to feed you”. He took a piece of coffee jelly in his fingers.

 

Sasuke’s face blushed a little. He tried to hide his embarrassment and said in monotonic tone. “No. You can’t and at least use chopsticks.”

 

“Heh. You are bushing Sasuke.” Naruto laughed.

 

“I’m not”. Sasuke denied.

 

“You are! And if you are not embarrassed then let me feed you” He gave his resolve.

 

Sasuke bit his lower lip in anticipation. And looked at Naruto. Naruto was having fun. Sasuke’s troubled expressions were adorable. HUHHHHHH Adorable WHAT Am I THINKING???

 

Naruto cleared his throat, “If you are uncomfortable. You can close your eyes and I will be a real quick too.” 

 

Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked at Naruto and then closed his eyes, “ You are a persistent idiot”.

 

“Hehe.” Naruto laughed merrily. And then leaned closer to Sasuke to feed him. Wind softly blew and light poured lightly from behind the leaves. Sasuke’s pale skin looked enchanting. His pink soft lips parted. Sasuke’s bangs were swaying in soft wind. It was like he was under a spell. Naruto didn’t even realize that their lips were inches apart when Sasuke said in a annoyed tone.

 

“You are going to feed me or not?”

 

Spell broken, “Naruto hastily feed him jelly and his fingers touched those lips for mere seconds. When Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto’s face was a bright crimson. 

 

“Why are you red?” Sasuke chewed jelly and said surprised.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are! Oh were you embarrassed by feeding me. Tch what a child you are Naruto.” Naruto was teasing him and now he was the one being teased.

 

“Naruto pouted and looked annoyed he took bite of daifuku and said annoyed. “ I’m not gonna tell you.”

 

“Why is that?” Sasuke was surprised. Naruto was trying to compose himself so he looked away.

 

“Not in the mood.” He said

 

“Now I’m really curious. Tell me why you blushed? What were you thinking huh ?” Sasuke’s tone was teasing.

 

“Geez! Sasuke . You are such a tease. I was not blushing. And I didn’t think anything weird”. Naruto Chewed and stuffed his mouth full.

 

“Ahem. So you were thinking something weird. Tell Me and I will give you a reward.” There was such a mischievous smirk on Sasuke’s face that Naruto blinked several time to compose himself. What was wrong with him! Damn! His heart skip a beat. He could swear.

 

“What would be the reward?” He was playing with his chopsticks.

 

“I will become your friend. I know you are working so hard.” That cocky bastard! How dare he. But Naruto had an idea now.

 

“Are you sure? You really wanna know?”

 

“Yeah. Tell me.”

 

Naruto inhaled deeply. And looked into Sasuke’s eyes.

 

“I was gonna feed you and then Wind blew.”

 

“Hn”

 

“Light was softly falling on our faces.”

 

“Hn”

 

He was creating suspense. It was his time to tease Sasuke.

 

“And Then I leaned to feed you.”

 

“Naruto if you dare to say even a single stupid poetic sentence anymore. I will leave” Sasuke said warningly.

 

Naruto’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “ Oh sorry. My bad. Ahem. So I was saying that Light fell on your face. And for a moment you looked so incredibly beautiful. So innocent and pure. Like a maiden you know waiting for kiss of love. And your long eyelashes. You really are a Beauty Sasu…”

 

Before he could say even a single word more Sasuke pressed his palm hardly on his lipd. Sasuke’s face was hung down and his bangs were hiding his face so he couldn’t see what kind of expressions he was making.

 

Naruto smiled. Sasuke’s ears were bright pink. He was blushing. Naruto felt satisfied.

 

Sasuke abruptly stood and turned to leave. Oh no! I made him mad. Naruto thought. Before he could say anything Sasuke spoke.

 

“I will take my leave now. I have some urgent business to take care at home.”

 

“Are you mad? I’m sorry.” He felt anxious.

 

“I’m not. Who would be angry? And don’t worry I won’t go back on my words.”  
Sasuke turned to look at him. His face void of emotions but his eyes softened.  
Naruto smiled.

 

“Meet you at school tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It was a one word reply but Naruto knew that there relationship was better than before. Sasuke left. Some coffee jelly was left Naruto Picked it and eat it. “Sweet”  
He thought to himself and smiled.


	5. Getting closer part 1

Say You Don't Love Him, My Salamander.  
Why Do You Need Him?  
Oh No, Don't Answer, Oh No.

I'm Getting Closer,  
I'm Getting Closer To Your Heart.

 

After Sasuke left Naruto got a text on his cell. He opened the text. It was from Ino.

 

“Storm has calmed down after a rainy noon…. But you have to say sorry to her and also make her feel good… You good for nothing boyfriend… She is super upset, so you’re gonna have a hard time… But best of luck.   
And also we’ve gone home… so you too go back… Love Ino”.

 

Naruto sighed. He sent Ino thanks with a smiley and got back into café to pay. When he came inside Chouji was eating meat buns leisurely and reading a magazine.

 

Naruto came to him. Chouji smiled at him playfully.” So how was your DATE?”

 

Naruto snickered and placed the money on counter, “You were watching us the whole time. You already know how it went.”

 

Chouji took the money and laughed, “If Sakura knew about your little affair. Do you know what would happen?” His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Naruto laughed, “Don’t you dare. You want me to die huh. If she knew I took him here on our only special spot she is going to kill me.” He made sign with his hand.

 

Chouji chuckled. He knew how much of a jealous person Sakura was. He sighed giving back the change. “My condolence with you for having such a green eyed girlfriend.” 

 

Naruto smirked. Took back the change and got out of café.

 

He was feeling lost. He himself didn’t know. Why he took Sasuke there. Even though there were other cafes too. Which were closer. And what was this feeling he felt every time when he was with him.

 

He felt attracted towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked so out of reached that he couldn’t help but stretch his hand to reach out to him. Like kids felt toward moon! He laughed inwardly.

 

Sasuke. He was a completely different person when only two of them were together. All the distance and coldness disappeared between them. There was such frankness and comfy feeling. He couldn’t describe it in words.

And Sakura, what about her? Naruto wanted to hit his head. He was having a hard time. Both of them were not getting along at all. Oh Damn! Why things have to be so difficult. He cursed.

 

PureInstinct

 

Kushina was watching a cooking show When Naruto came in. Kushina could practically sense a lost lamb feeling on his face. He looked lost in his thoughts. She smiled lovingly at her son. Naruto’s face was like an open book. He could never hide any emotion and he never tried.

 

“I’m home.” Naruto said and before he could go upstairs Kushina called out to him turning TV mute.

 

“Hey sweetie. Welcome home and where’s my kiss?” She said raising her eyebrow. Naruto smiled sheepishly and came back to lounge. He bowed a little and kissed at her cheek. 

 

“Now sit here.” She said and he took a seat on sofa near her placing his bag on the carpet.

 

Kushina ruffled his hairs, “That’s like my baby. Now tell me what the problem is hmm?” She clasped his hand. Naruto sighed. He was found out right at the spot.

 

“Is it Sakura again Naruto?” She asked in a serious tone. She knew how much Naruto was into her so every time Naruto was lost it was always because of that girl’s stupidity. She was way too possessive and jealous.

 

“Mom…” He almost whined.

 

She sighed, “So it is because of her. Now tell me Naruto what’s wrong this time?”

 

Naruto shifted his gaze and got his hand out of his mother’s grip and started to make circles on the cushion, “It’s about the new guy in my class. You know I was telling about him last night.”

 

“Yeah, you were.” She said gently.

 

“Mom it’s just I want to make friends with him and we are getting along but Sakura… I don’t know but she does not like him much. In fact every time they will be together. They always argue. They are not even trying to get along.”

 

Kushina sighed inwardly. ‘So childish.’

 

“Sasuke’s a bit straight forward and a bit arrogant but he is not a bad gut mom. He is very kind and understanding mom. What should I do?” Naruto continued. He looked sad. It was the last thing Kushina wanted to see on her boy’s face.

 

She smiled and tried to fix Naruto’s hairs, “You know Naruto life is like working in a company as a boss. You give people a job in your life and they play the part. If you choose the wrong person you’re going to have loss.”

 

Naruto pressed his lips together firmly. ‘Neiji’.

 

“And just like that to make the people feel safer is also your job as a boss right. You have to make them feel important and safe at the position they are. Have a talk with Sakura. Make her feel she is important for you. She is having insecurities and also about Sasuke. Give it some time. Relationships need time and care whether its love or friendship. Got it?” She smiled.

 

Naruto grinned too, “Mom you give such good lectures really and what about these odd examples.” He laughed. His eyes were clear shade of blue.

 

“Naruto. You stupid son. I was giving you advice.” She threw the cushion on him.

 

He laughed and caught it in air. “Thanks mom. You really give good advices. But now I’m hungry.” He said curling his lips.

 

“Go get changed. I’ll go get ready some snacks for you.” Kushina said getting up and turning off the TV.

 

Naruto nodded and got in to his room. He took a quick bath changed in to an orange t-shirt and some trouser. He came back down stairs. Sandwiches were on table and Kushina was on phone talking to someone. He took them and got back to his room.

 

He placed the plate on his computer table and then he turned his computer on. After that he opened new music folder and played the list. First one was Aozora jumping heart. He really loved songs by Aqours. 

 

He took a bite from his sandwich and lowered the volume and then he wrote a text to Sakura and sent it and waited for the reply.

 

His cell’s screen lit he grabbed the cell. Hopped on his bed and opened it.

 

“So you finally got time for me too!!! ”

 

“All of my time is for you, You know it my love”

 

“Oh please. You left the café for him and you never came back. And now you are texting me! He who came only two days ago is more important to you than me?”

 

Naruto could feel it. Sakura was furious. “Sakura you are more important to me and you know it too. Please forgive me. Please.”

 

“Naruto it’s not about forgiving you know it too. I can’t bear it to see you giving attention to someone else more than me.”

 

Naruto sighed in relief. Ice was melting I just have to push a bit more. “Sakura my love my attention, my time everything is for you. I wanted to make friends with him but if you are uncomfortable with it I’ll not talk to him again.”

 

“Naruto now you are embarrassing me. I’m not some possessive freak. I know what a personal space is. You can make friends with whoever you want and I was a bit childish too. I’m sorry. ”

 

Naruto’s smile was triumph. ‘Yay victory’. “ No my love it was my bad. Ok I have to do the home work now so. See you tomorrow**Kiss**”

 

“Yeah I was going to do it too. Good luck with the homework..  And Naruto guess what?”

 

“What?” He asked smiling. He knew what she was going to say.

 

“I love you:*”

 

“I love you too. :*” Naruto sent the text. After that they just said bye, just then Naruto remembered that he didn’t had Sasuke’s number. ‘Tomorrow I’ll ask his number. Hope he doesn’t mind. His sandwiches were finished and now “Uminokoe” was playing.

 

Naruto got up from the bed, stretched his arms and then took his books out of his bag and then he focused all of his attention on his homework. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke entered the house he heard his mother talking loudly and excitedly. He too peeked into her room she was talking very happily with someone over phone. Just then she noticed him. She gestured him to come in smiling.

 

When he came near she handed over the phone to him. “It’s Itachi. Talk to him”

 

Sasuke’s face softened. He took the phone from his mother and sat on the bed. His mother got out of the room to do her errands.

 

“Hello bro. How are you?” Said Sasuke gazing over bed sheet design.

 

“I’m good. Caught flu 2 days ago but now I’m doing good.” Itachi voice was still a little hoarse.

 

“You are so careless. You are alone there you should take care of yourself more.” Sasuke said sounding concerned.

 

Itachi laughed a little, “Yeah I have to be careful but I have a really nice roommate so it’s good. He is been taking care of me. But enough about me. Tell me how you are Sasuke.”

 

“I guess I’m good too. But I miss you Itachi.” His voice cracked a little but he composed quickly.

 

“I miss you too little brother and hey don’t be sad. I’ll visit soon and also you are going to come here too soon enough then you will be the one getting tired of me.” Itachi said playfully.

 

“I’m not going to leave Japan at any cost.” Sasuke huffed.

Itachi chuckled. He loved Sasuke’s stubbornness. “Well leave it aside. Tell me how’s school going? Have you met someone of your taste?”

Naruto’s face popped up in Sasuke’s mind. Remembering events from before he blushed again a little. “School is fine just like any prestige academy would be and yeah I’ve met a strange bunch of people.”

Itachi cleared his throat, “A bunch of people or a special someone?” Itachi voice was teasing.

Sasuke flustered, “ He is a guy Itachi for goodness sake. How he could be a special someone.”

“So you really did meet someone interesting. How is he?” Itachi said in a smiling tone. He really was happy that Sasuke got to knew someone so quickly. Sasuke was a bit of introvert so he was worried about him.

Sasuke bit his lip and then said in a low voice, “He is good. He is our class rep so he is good in his studies. He is good in sports too...”

“Sasuke I’m not asking about his qualities I’m just asking do you like him.” Itachi asked again teasingly.

“I’m cutting the call. Fever is boiling your brain. Good bye and take rest.” Sasuke said and cut off the call. He inhaled deeply. His brother was a real tease. 

Sasuke looked at clock. His violin teacher was coming in 10 min. He sighed and got quickly into his room to change and prepare for lesson.


	6. Getting closer part II

“From the moment we started talking I knew that I wanted you around.” 

 

After the bell rang Kiba got up from his seat and started to pack his books, “Got to go and check out the club or else my instructor is going to kill me.”

 

Naruto smirked, “You have so much time and even so you skip club practice most of the time. This is called Karma.”

 

Hinata hung her head to hide her smile and started to gather her books. Kiba glared at both of them, “Well I’m not popular among girls like you and girls never come during practice to see us! It’s boring like hell with no one to show off and you can never understand the problem of a common person!” He said pointing his finger toward Naruto and Hinata chuckled this time and Naruto laughed too.

 

“Kiba you are such a drama queen!” Naruto said while trying to control his laughter and also packing his bag too.

 

Kiba jumped a feet while grabbing his shirt over his heart, “Don’t call me a queen you idiot! Why do you have to be so mean to me! People will be suspicious about my gender now! Good bye beautiful days of flirting with girls!” Kiba said while posing like Naruto has hurt him deeply and this time Naruto and Hinata laughed loudly. Other students also snickered.

 

“I can totally see it now that why you guys are in drama club.” Upon suddenly hearing Sasuke’s voice this time Kiba jumped for real.

 

“Ah man! You scared the shit out of me.” Kiba said huffing and Sasuke smirked.

 

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the favor happily, “Well you are getting late Kiba and the last thing I want to see is my Best friend getting killed in front of me.” Naruto snorted, both Hinata and Sasuke smirked too.

 

Kiba huffed and turned to leave, “You guys are so mean. I will go find Ino for some comfort.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Naruto smiled and waved him off. He then turned his attention towards Sasuke and smiled, “You ready.”

 

Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile. Naruto got up and Hinata too took her bag to leave the class and then they were barely near the next class when someone called out to Hinata.

 

They stopped and turned to see. It was some first year girl. She blushed slightly when she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke just rolled his eyes ‘God these girls’, “What’s wrong Mayu? Why did you call me?” Hinata asked her in her natural soft voice.

 

Girl snapped her attention back to Hinata and blushed again, Sasuke shook his head and Naruto just smirked knowingly, “I-uh. Coach wanted to talk to you.”  
She said her head bowed.

 

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto and Sasuke, looking apologetically, “It seems I can’t join you.”

 

“It’s fine.” Naruto smiled at her, she gave a small smile to both and turned to leave with that girl.

 

After Hinata left Sasuke and Naruto walked in the hallway and then they turned the corner to another linked hallway.

 

“Most of the clubrooms are here but some are outside too. Music, painting, calligraphy, game designing and drama club are the ones here. Others are in the other wing.” Naruto explained casually, “I have showed you that part right?”

 

“Yeah, on the very first day.” Sasuke nodded and Naruto gave a small smile.

 

When they entered the club room, Sasuke looked around. It was like other classrooms but a bit bigger with closets in walls and card board boxes. A table nears the single large window. Sasuke noted the light orange beautiful curtain, flower vase on table, the files in the middle of table. The place looked pretty organized.

 

Naruto approached the table and took a file and then he came near Sasuke again, handing him over the form, “In normal days it’s more quiet here but once the cultural festival is near, this places fills with energy and members. Sometimes they come here only to have fun and well we don’t have much to do when it’s not festival.” Sasuke listened to Naruto while filling the form and handing him over.

 

Naruto took it from him and then smiled, putting the form in file and then he spread his hand for Sasuke to take, Sasuke was startled but nevertheless he took Naruto’s hand in his and Naruto gave it a warm squeeze, “So Sasuke, you are now officially drama club member. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke couldn't help but smile too. He squeezed Naruto’s hand too and it was strong yet soft, “Should I say thanks?” Sasuke smirked and Naruto just laughed slapping him playfully on shoulder.

 

“Bastard” Naruto said while pulling his hand back, Sasuke felt sudden disappointment on the loss he wanted to hold his hand a little while more.

 

“So Sasuke I wanted to ask you something. You know it kinda late to ask because we should have done it the first day but it not that late right?” Naruto said again and Sasuke just tilted his head ‘Naruto was really talkative’.

 

“Would you mind getting on the point?” Sasuke asked while pressing his back against the wall and Naruto was standing while pressing against the chair. His arms crossed on his chest. It was almost afternoon and sun was on the other side, making the light in room dim and comfortable.

 

Naruto hummed in his mouth and a small smile made his way on Naruto face, Sasuke stared at him. Naruto smiled a lot and well it did suit him, his perfectly aligned white teeth and then those sweet dimples giving him a boyish charm, Sasuke shook his head to avoid the thoughts. It was disturbing; it was like he had a crush on his Naruto.

 

“I want to exchange number with you.” Naruto said and he raised his brow in question and Naruto didn't give him the time to reply, “We are friends right and its normal for friends to exchanged numbers and also you know I want to know you better to establish a better relationship with you.. ugh I mean friendship and mm you know so that I wouldn't do something repulsive like bringing you to a maid café.” Naruto smirked and Sasuke just shook his head in approval.

 

“I've never been to such a place. I don’t know how you can even stand that place. It was a bit too… girlish for my liking.” Sasuke said and Naruto just laughed, “Come on that maid was cute like really cute”. And Sasuke just stared at him in defeat.

 

“OK fine I won’t make you go to a place like that again.” Naruto said while raising his hands in defeat.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered a “Thanks”

 

Naruto grinned and again continued, “So now that we've established that give me your number.”

 

“I really don’t use my cell phone you know.” Sasuke said and looked away.

 

“Eh.. But why? Who doesn't use a phone these days?” Naruto gasped dramatically and Sasuke again just rolled his eyes.

 

“Some people aren't popular like you”. Sasuke said while shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Naruto shook his head, “It’s impossible to believe but I don’t want to argue just give me your number already smart ass”.

 

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an expression asking, ’Like seriously, Smart-ass’ and Naruto just batted his eye lashes. Sasuke sighed, it was impossible to win against Naruto.

After they exchanged the numbers, Naruto had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. After they walked out of the school building Sakura was waiting there talking with Ino Naruto quickly turned and Naruto’s lips slightly touched his ears, “I’ll text you tonight OK so wait for me.” Naruto whispered softly and then pulled away giving a charming smile and Sasuke’s stomach just churned upside down. He couldn't just brush of the slight quiver of his body when Naruto’s lips touched his ear, his heart was thumping and he even felt a bit excited while thinking about tonight. He just groaned on his own thoughts, ‘What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting like a lovesick school girl?’

 

Sasuke started walking trying to calm himself, ‘Naruto was persistence and Because Sasuke was missing his brother he felt this pull toward Naruto. It was nothing else! Right?’ Sasuke rubbed his temples while walking back to his home trying hard to think about lessons and suppressing the excitement.


	7. Getting closer Part III

“Aren’t you two close now?” Sakura smiled at Naruto and he looked at her sighing inwardly. After he parted with Sasuke he came to his friends and now they were heading back while Kiba and Ino were arguing on something stupid and Hinata trying to calm them. Sakura suddenly asked him this question out of nowhere.

 

“What are you talking about?” He smiled and tried to avoid the topic. Sakura didn’t looks directly at him and kept smiling, “You know very well what I’m talking about Naruto. How did it go? Are you guys like friends now?” Sakura asked normally in a low voice.

 

“Yeah we are.” Naruto gave a small answer but Sakura wasn’t in mood to let it go. “He looked so reserved when he came. I’m surprised he let you in.” She said again in a neutral tone.

 

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “Well he is bad with his facial expressions.” He felt like lying. Sasuke wasn’t bad with his expressions. He just used them less, always hiding his true self by using the stoic expressions. He wasn’t a people person and didn’t felt the need to please others.

 

“Hmm…” Sakura just hummed. Soon both of them were talking to their friends with a thick tension between them. Naruto felt weird with Sakura behaving so neutral. What was wrong with her? Naruto was unable to figure it out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“It’s enough for today Sasuke. You can put the violin back now.” Yui said smiling. She was an old lady of 28 years old. She had brown silky hair with shoulder length; her eyes were a beautiful honey color and lips had a natural color of pink. She was thin but curvy and while wearing the beautiful light blue dress she looked cute enough that you would think she is only 20. Women are scary! Sasuke thought.

 

He nodded to her and turned to his left to place his violin back in its case. Just then he felt soft arms going around his torso. Sasuke gritted his teeth, ‘Here it comes’ Sasuke thought tiredly.

 

She slid her finger on his chest sensually; her warm breath was hitting the nape of his neck, “When you play violin, you look so serene. Your Aria today was magical.” She softly whispered in his ear. Sasuke pushed away Yui softly not wanting to disrespect his teacher, “I’m grateful Miss Yui. It’s all due to your hard work.”

 

Yui pouted and looked at Sasuke playing with her fingers, “You didn’t have to push me away to say this. Sasuke you are so cold.” Yui came to him again encircling her arms around Sasuke neck, “And also how many times I have to tell you. When we are done with your lessons I’m just Yui and not your music teacher.” She touched Sasuke’s face with her delicate fingers.

 

Sasuke looked at her and spoke dryly, “Technically until you are within the boundaries of this house, you are my teacher.” Sasuke slid out of her hold and took hold of his violin case to leave the room.

 

“Sasuke you are ignoring me too much! It’s been a whole month and you are so distant with me. You are not breaking up with me, are you?” Yui came closer and she trapped Sasuke’s face in her palms, looking at him with a troubled expressions.

 

Sasuke sighed, ‘It was becoming annoying now’. One more month and then the academy will give him his certificate and then he wouldn’t have to deal with this sicko teacher. “I’m not ignoring you; I’m just busy with school.” Sasuke said looking directly into her eyes.

 

“But right now you aren’t busy right And your parents aren’t home too?” Yui said while she untucked his shirt out of his pants. Sasuke looked at her and smirked seductively, “I’m most certainly not busy.” He said hotly and captured Yui’s lips in a hot kiss and dropped his violin case softly on the table and they fell on the couch. Yui was moaning shamelessly in the kiss and Sasuke’s thoughts were distant.

 

He and his brother were always approached by women. While Itachi had a few serious relationships, Sasuke never felt the attraction or pull toward them. It was annoying how the girls behaved like a goody two shoes before dating and how they converted into bitches afterwards.

 

With Yui he got together just 2 months ago. She was his music teacher for almost a year. When he broke up with the last girl Yui was listening him on phone and she asked him out. And well he accepted. 

 

Yui was good in the beginning but Sasuke soon felt like a toy. Yui was playing with him and treating him like a child and Sasuke liked playing but being played was out of question!

 

So he thought if she is going to use this way! He will dump her before she could and he was going to do it next month after receiving his certificate.

 

“Sasuke..NNNhhhh ah!” Yui moaned again and bit her lips, her eyes were hooded. Sasuke captured her lips again while his hand traveled further down, between her legs…

>>>>>>>

 

Naruto opened his eyes lazily to check the time on clock and it was already past 8. Outside his window was darkness. Naruto got up from his sleeping position and stretched his stiffened arms. “I missed the dinner.” He mumbled lazily and his stomach grumbled in protest. 

 

Naruto came down stairs, it was quiet.  
When he was down he heard the TV and he peeked into the lounge to only see his younger sister watching some soap opera. Naruto knocked at the door and Kyuubi just asked, her eyes still focused on TV “What?”

 

“Where are mom and dad?” He asked loudly returning to the kitchen. “They are out for a formal dinner. They’ll be back late and your food is on the table just heat it” Kyuubi shouted from lounge. Naruto just nodded and then he heated the food and came back to his room. “Kyu don’t watch these stupid serials too late!” Naruto shouted too while running upstairs. He didn’t hear any reply though.

 

Naruto locked the door and took a seat on his study table + computer table and placed the plate on table. He turned on the computer and read some news (About upcoming game and their PC requirements!). After he finished his dinner he came down stairs. Kyuubi was still engrossed in serial so he washed the dished and came back in his room quietly.

 

He shut down the computer and climbed on his bed and opened his text books to finish the rest of the home work. He cursed himself again for falling asleep earlier in the afternoon. 

 

When he was done it was already past 10 pm. He yawned lazily, no matter how much he slept before head he always felt sleepy after doing homework. He closed his books, placing them on the side table and picked his phone.

 

Naruto scroll downed his contact list and then pressed on a name. He lied down on bed and placed the cell against his ear, call was picked after one ring.

 

“Who?” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse and a blush crept down under Naruto’s cheeks. Sasuke wasn’t a happy person when you disrupt his sleep. Naruto thought cursing himself for calling late.

 

“Hey. Sasuke it’s me. Naruto. Uhh.. Sorry I think I disturbed you. I didn’t know you would sleep so early.” Naruto said feeling guilty. 

 

“It’s fine. I was waiting for your call but then I just nodded off.” Sasuke’s voice was still hoarse and it was making Naruto nervous.

 

“You were waiting? I can’t believe!” Sasuke’s statement made him smile and he felt the nervousness melt away.

 

“Well some moron said me to wait.” Sasuke’s voice was more clear now and sarcastic too.

 

“What if I was joking Sasuke.” Naruto said in a playful tone.

 

“I know you are not that type of person.” Sasuke’s reply made him stop for a moment.

 

“What type of person?” Naruto asked chuckling.

 

“A person who would joke about such things like not calling after he said to wait.” Sasuke said in a smooth voice.

 

“I’ll take this as compliment.” Naruto said cockily.

 

“Moron.” Naruto could feel Sasuke smirking.

 

“Ass hole.” Naruto fired back.

 

“You and your stupid nick name!” OK now he could totally feel Sasuke rolling his eyes and that made Naruto laugh hard.

 

“Why are you laughing.” Sasuke asked irritated.

 

“Because you rolled your eyes.” Naruto said still laughing.

 

“I didn’t.” Sasuke argued.

 

“You totally did now!” Naruto laughed again imagining Sasuke gritting his teeth and then he heard it, Sasuke’s soft chuckle and for a moment Naruto even forgot to breath.

 

“You are right I did now!” Sasuke’s voice had a warmth to it and it was seeping into Naruto’s ears giving him a happy and content feeling.

 

“Naruto? Did you fell asleep?” When Naruto didn’t reply Sasuke asked.

 

Naruto smiled, “Nope I’m awake but now I’m feeling sleepy after listening to your voice.”

 

“You mean I’m so boring, it made you sleepy?” Sasuke said in a false dejected voice.

 

“No you idiot. It’s just that after talking with you I feel better.” Naruto said sincerely.

 

“Me too. You are first after my brother; I’ve talked to so much.” Sasuke said in a soft voice.

 

“Now you are flattering me” Naruto laughed embarrassedly.

 

“Then be honored.” Sasuke said cockily.

 

“Bastard..” Naruto laughed and Sasuke just scoffed on being called bastard making Naruto laugh harder.

 

“Naruto.” Sasuke called his name.

 

“Yes Sasuke.” Naruto answered in the same voice.

 

“I’m sleepy you moron.” Sasuke yawned softly.

 

“Then sleep.” Naruto deadpanned.

 

“Falling asleep on someone is rude so now cut off the damn call so I can sleep?” Sasuke huffed.

 

“Oh Sasuke why are you so polite.” Naruto scoffed.” Bye Idiot. I just called to confirm your number but well.. Ok so good night.”

 

“Good Night you moron” Sasuke said slowly and Naruto cut off the call smiling to himself but when he thought about Sakura. His brows knitted like an arrow and he sighed tiredly shutting his eyes close and trying to shut off all thought too.


End file.
